Portal talk:Policies/Vehicle Articles
Hey i don't want to mess up any of this code that you made Rappy, so could you please insert these things into it: *'Strength:' For every other game except Paradise it's equal to the weight. *'Weight:' This is worked out from the strength by multiplying the speed and strength together and then dividing it by ten. Then multiply it by: **0.75 - Carbon Cars **1 - No Boost Type (everything apart from most Paradise Cars) and Speed. Basically don't multiply it by anything. **1.5 - Stunt **2 - Aggro *'Offense:' - Add the Speed and Weight ratings together and then divide them by 2. *'Burnout Rating:' - An overall mean average of all other ratings. Hope you can fix this. Thanks, :Honestly, I can make it do ALL that automatically without any additional input. The thing is, are these proven stats? or is it something you guys came up with that is just an approximation? Before you joined our wonderful site, even before the days of Exlonox, Crashbroke and I ruled the earth and we decided to do some accurate maths and estimations to work out how heavy a vehicle was and what it's offense was. They're pretty well explained and if there ever is an unlikely vehicle, which doesn't fit the formula, then we can deal with it separately. But if you could do some coding so it automatically does that then that'll save me billions of time instead of inputting it. Also it would be cool if we changed the burnout rating to burnopedia rating. That way we have an overall comparison of each car. There's also crashbreakers, acceleration and handling but we can't work them out, they're just there at the start for some games. So if you could make a system whereby it works out the weight and vice versa if you input the weight then it'll do the strength too. If you could do this then thanks. Also another old user: CJnightstrike7, is an inactive user. He has until this Monday to revive his activeness and to stay as an assistant. I can't see that happening and so once he's inevitably demoted you'll most definitely take his place as an assistant. Thanks for all your hard work over the last few months. Regards, http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=65 Actually, we can still figure acceleration, if the link still works. As I'd said months ago, the top 8 get a 10, next 8 get a 9, and so on and so fourth. I guess it can be still done for the car in Burnout Paradise. Thanks Crashbroke, we're gonna need them. However if criterion release accelerations for all the new cars then that'll wreck the maths because it all depends on the amount of cars in the first place. And i remember it's 8, not 9, and i think I've got a list of all the cars and what rating they have. I just haven't uploaded it yet. :Fair enough, I will add the automation of the statistics, even though they are approximations from a non-proven formula (I just don't like having something that's not concrete put up on a wiki ... I would rather it be a proven formula) For now, it will only be in place for Paradise vehicles. If anything else needs to be automated, let me know, don't be adding these stats to vehicles because it will mess up the automation... in fact, vehicles with this stat, may be over looked, unless I am struck by a stroke of brilliance while I am working on this (which usually happens =p) ::Do any vehicles in any series actually use the 'weight' stat? :::Ok, I'm confused, above you stated weight = ((speed * strength) /10) * 2) for an aggro vehicle... that gives me 8.4 for the Carson Annihilator, which someone has stated on the page as having an weight of 5, and for the Annihilator Phoenix, it's worse... getting a 7.2 compared to a 9 listed on the page. ::::Ok it seems like things have gone wrong. Basically Its the speed times strength, then divide by ten. Then do the other special thingys to it and bob's your uncle. I suppose it'll change once the automation is up. Also will the automation round the figures down? We can't really have fractions of stars! Also could the stars be changed to orange circles? That'll be cool. But yeah other games have weight and so the automation should work out the offense and i figured out that the weight and strength of non-Paradise games would be the same. Thanks fo fixing this Rappy, :::::For the most part, the automation is in place, but it's only for vehicles that already have a weight statistic entered, and the numbers are totally off. For now, the calculation is rounded to nearest (2.5 -> 3; 2.4 -> 2) number. I can change that to round DOWN only, or round UP only. The problem is, the numbers are completely off... which means the formula you gave me is either incorrect, or the numbers entered onto these pages are incorrect. Ok give me a few examples and I'll diagnose the issue. It may well be the formula but it wasn't just me who inputted the ratings and so other users may have been unsure on what i wanted, and therefore got it wrong. Thanks, :Well, it's in place all on it's own now and according to the stats for the Inferno Van, your calculations came up with a 14 for strength =) As, I think it was JCnightstrike7 said on the weight post in the forums, that this is total speculation on what the 'weights' are, it does seem accurate, but I believe there would be other factors in play. (Also, for the calculation to work for carbon cars, I would have to add a lot more code) If you still wish to persue this, it's very easy to add/change/delete this at any time, just let me know... For now, it will show some vehicles at odd weights... (If you hadn't noticed, this does NOT affect weight values for any other Burnout vehicles, it's all separate) Ok thanks. However the weight box on the vehicle infobox has an italic f'' after it? I'm not sure why. As for the rest, we can reconfigure the weight rule but i'm not seeing vehicle pages automatically being full of stats. Is there a reason for this? I had to input the weight and offense for the Nakamura 50% completion bike. So what's happening? :The ƒ is there (for the moment) to show that it was a formulated weight. If ''weight shows up as well, that's the weight someone put into the template IE Carson Inferno Van Until that weight situation is fixed (with previous information being different) the ƒ one will still be there. ::As far as the offense, and other ratings, those haven't been implimented yet, I need to know how to calculate them and I will get right on it. The offense is merely an average of Speed and Weight. So add the speed and weight and then divide that answer by two. As for the Burnopedia Rating, that should just be an average of every occupied field. If a section is not filled in by a user then that section won't be counted. If it is then it'll wreck the way an mean average works. As for the listed weight and weight, i'm not sure why there's both on there? So if you could impliment these then i'd be a happy chappy. Thanks again, Description Confusion Ok, so for the Burnout Paradise vehicles, there is a sub header called Description. However whenever I'm editing vehicles from any other game, such as Takedown or Dominator, I always have the Description be describing the car, how it handles, how good in a Road Rage it is, etc etc, mainly because in NONE of the classic games is a brief description given for any of the cars. However in the Paradise vehicles it's always the opener that gets this info, which to me is a bit dubious considering it's *A lot of information at the start of the article *It pushes the contents box down the page I think it would be more logical to have the Description, you know, actually describe the vehicle, and for Paradise vehicles, have the ticker info moved to a Ticker sub header, or maybe list it in the Trivia section. KBABZ 23:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd keep it out of the 'Notes' section and give it its own. Any ideas for the name? ::When I started here, the description header was used for the ticker information for Paradise cars, but for others, it was used to actually describe the vehicle. We can add a new section I guess, or we can tailor this for the other games as well. As far as the TOC, it doesn't bother me to have the TOC farther down the page. That's how it is on a lot of the wikis I view/edit example *shrug* I came up with the formatting guideline in the beginning, and it was not contested, but I have no problem making changes to it as well as starting guidelines for others... IE street, district, etc. So, lets dispute this and gather some ideas =) :::Well for one thing, when I'm doing locations for streets, I put the district in brackets for locations. Take Nelson Way, for instance: :::*Heartbreak Hills & Eastern Shore (Silverlake), Sunset Valley (White Mountain) Smashes is also a little bit difficult to do because of the fact that many Smashes start at one street and end on another (sometimes several), and occasionally a Smash route may have some barriers INSIDE itself, such as the warehouse one at the Harber and Manners intersection. Same applies with Billboards, as more often than not a Billboard is reached via a Smash elsewhere and not on the street itself. :::Ticker info I think could actually be one of the first things in the Infobox if they aren't too long. Lemme see... The bikes have some of the longest descriptions there, but the rest of the vehicles like the Paradise Cars or the Toy Vehicles don't have very long descriptions at all. KBABZ 06:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I think that'd work okay. It'd look better if Rappy found a way to the word location down to the center of its box. ::That's doable, but IMO it looks like crap. :::I agree. Also Rappy, where's the offence and Burnopedia Ratings on the infoboxes? ::::Rating and offense are still there. Trivia and Other Clarification I think the "Article Footer" is the black bottom bar that lists the added categories.